You've Got A Friend In Me
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: "You've got a friend in me, you've got in a me, when road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles away from your nice warm bed, just remember what your ol' pal said: You've Got A Friend In Me." Some fluff between Jac/Sacha/Michael read and review please (: you'll understand why the title is a Disney song it's all in the story haha.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ever seen The Big Bang Theory where Leonard gave Penny a MannyPeddy? Well this is based a bit on that episode but with Sacha, Michael and Jac.**

Jac was stood by the lift trying to pick up the mobile she had dropped unfortunately the baby bump was making it difficult for her to reach the phone. And to make her look even more like a joke she was occupying a four hundred gram jar of Nutella and holding a tea spoon, "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Need some help Naylor?" Michael asked trying not to laugh of course being male he didn't understand, "Or are you trying to do a Whinnie The Pooh impression? _Up, down, up, w__hen I__ up, down and touch the ground, it puts me in the mood, u__p, down and touch the ground, in the mood for food_," Michael sensed he had touched a nerve because she tensed up, "Geez Naylor I was only joking."

"Thanks Michael," Jac snapped making him jump back, "Not my fault I can't reach my phone."

Sacha came over grinning, "Morning Ms Naylor everything OK?" he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh yes everything is just fine and dandy I am the size of a house, I can't stop eating," she showed him the giant jar of Nutella, "I haven't been able to drink coffee for the past twenty odd weeks oh and apparently I do a great Whinnie The Pooh impression according to Yankee Doodle here," Jac took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, in frustration she dug the spoon into the smooth hazelnut and chocolate and ate, "And I can't stop crying at the stupidest things," Jac put the spoon back into the jar and stood with hand on her hip, "I watched The Lion King with Johnny and Mo yesterday," she saw the weird looks on their faces, "His niece was down so I got dragged into looking after her with them and I cried at the part with Mufusa and Simba."

"Well to be fair that part always gets me," Sacha admitted and Michael nodded in agreement, "Everyone's cried at that part."

"I don't cry at anything," Jac tried again to reach down but she couldn't, so she lifted herself back up and looked at Sacha desperately, "Sacha could you?" she pointed to the phone and Sacha grinned then knelt down.

"Here you go," Sacha handed her the phone and noticed her cheeks going red, "Ms Naylor, Ms Naylor, Ms Naylor what are we going to do with you?" he tried to sneak a bit of the Nutella but Jac snatched it away, "Somebody's protective."

"You can start by not laughing at my misfortunes and can stop taking the mick out of my cravings," Jac answered she hit the up arrow button and waited for the lift to come, "Where are you two heading?" she asked.

"Keller duh," Michael answered and Sacha stepped in, "Nah, ah, ah," he moved Jac's hand away, "From what I've heard Nurse Maconie is driving you crazy would you like to sit on Keller for a bit?"

"No I would like to go into my office with my herbal tea, biscuits and jar of loveliness," Jac tried to hit the Darwin number again but Michael got there first, "Why are you two so infuriating?!"

"Because we care about you," Sacha hung his arm loosely around her neck and when they reached Keller Michael grabbed her arm and they pulled her out, "Which is why you are coming with us."

"To have a hot chocolate," Michael added.

"And a chat," Sacha continued he ignored the strange looks himself and Michael were getting, how weird did it look? Sacha's arm loosely hung around Jac's neck and Michael physically dragging Jac.

"No I'm going onto Darwin to eat my biscuits and drink my herbal tea," Jac went to turn back but their grips were too tight, "Let me go."

"No," Michael said stern.

"So the only reason in theory why I'm in on my day off is to have a nice little chat with my little sister," Sacha saw Jac's eyes lighten up a bit, "See I always knew I'd cheer you up."

"And you?" Jac asked the yank still gripping onto her wrist Michael grinned, "What?"

"Who else would use their days off to make Jac Naylor feel happy?" Michael asked he opened his office door, "Now sit down, make yourself comfy."

"Why do I get the feeling there's some kind of string attached?" Jac asked tilted an eyebrow.

"Milk or no milk?" Michael lifted up the cylinder shaped Cadbury's Hot Chocolate, "And would you like marshmallows or whipped cream?"

"Why?" Jac questioned the American who looked very much like the Cheshire Cat right now, "Maconie's put you up to this hasn't he?" she was sure of it Michael wouldn't spend his day off here especially since Jas was here, Sacha would rather be spending his day off with Rachel, "I should've known he'd grass me up," Jac went to stand up but she felt dizzy.

"Woah Jac," Sacha dashed over and grabbed her, "Sit down," he guided her safely to the sofa, "Johnny didn't put us up to this…Jac the amount of times we've been called up to Darwin to sort you out we came up with this on our own."

"Oh," Jac felt a little embarrassed now she had just yelled at two of her closest colleagues, who had given up their spare time to make her happy, "Sorry," she shrunk back, "I just assumed because you know."

"Because he's an interfering Jock?" Michael asked he walked over to the sofa, he sat on the left sofa arm rest, "He only cares Jac."

"Give the guy a break he's trying to do everything right," Sacha joked making Jac laugh lightly, "So Ms Naylor when was the last time you did your nails?" Sacha asked tutting.

"Well I don't have to do my nails considering I am a surgeon," Jac replied to Sacha's question and then sighed heavily, "I've been too busy to do that kind of thing."

"Well then luckily for you Michael and I are experienced in this kind of thing," Sacha saw Jac's face turn into confusion, "We have daughters."

"Who's currently got a boy issue so I decided to sit her down and do some daddy, daughter things," Michael sat down next to Jac, "Which involved a manipedi and hot chocolate," he laughed when Jac looked completely baffled, "Joys of having daughters."

"So then Ms Naylor welcome to your own pampering session curtsey of Spence and Levy incorporated," Sacha joked.

"I thought it was Naylor and Levy incorporated?" Jac remembered the day her and Sacha became friends after the bet they made back when she worked on AAU.

"Yeah well since you've gone to Darwin it's now Spence and Levy Inc," Sacha explained and then he laughed, "Don't worry we won't tell anyone you actually enjoy getting pampered."

"Guess I could spare a few hours since you've taken your day off to look after me," Jac got comfy she stretched out on the sofa, "Marshmallows and whipped cream please," Jac ordered to Michael who then went out f his office to the Keller staff room.

…

Michael returned two minutes later with Jac's hot drink, "There you go your frostiness maybe that might melt your frosty exterior," Michael joked Jac took the drink from his hands.

"Thanks," Jac then saw Michael and Sacha get out nail polish, nail polish remover and cotton pads, "Are you seriously going to do this?" she asked them both with her eyebrows frowned.

"Hey like we said we've got daughters and you're like our sister so," Michael tilted his head left and right, "Makes sense right?"

"Not really but if it gets me away from Monny I guess it's a good idea," Jac took a sip of the hot drink and then Sacha turned to her.

"Fingers or toes?" Sacha asked Jac looked confused, "Which would you like me to do?"

"Fingers," Jac answered it made sense Sacha was closer to her fingers, Michael waited for Jac to remove her shoes and socks, "What colour?" he gave her a choice of neon pink, neon purple or neon blue.

"You chose," Jac shrugged she had no idea what colour she wanted.

"I think blue goes with your eyes and hair," Sacha then got out a filing kit which contained: nail file and a puffer and polish as well and then also a clear coating nail polish, "I told Becca it's for a charity thing if you're wondering how I managed to get hold of one."

"If you're worrying about me thinking you spin the other way I don't…but if someone who didn't know you saw this they'd think different," Jac laughed as the filing tickled, "It tickles," she said as her nails twitched.

"Alright Naylor what color?" Michael asked holding up a choice of: pink, blue, red or purple.

"How about we match with Sacha's?" Jac suggested, "Go for blue…oh I must warn you Maconie found this out… I've got really sensitive feet so if I twitched sorry."

"I can handle it," Michael then explained how he got hold of a nail kit, "Jas overheard me talking to Sacha so she leant me hers on strict instructions if anything gets lost, damaged or runs out I have to replace."

"Got you wrapped right round her little finger," Jac thought out loud which made Michael smile, "Thank you for this," Jac said out of character.

"Wow Jac those hormones really are playing with your emotions…you actually said thank you," Michael dipped the nailbrush into the nail polish pot and then looked up at Jac, "Thought of any names?" he asked making some kind of conversation.

"It's a cross between Isobel or Kayla," Jac answered she felt her kick, "Who keeps kicking whenever I say those names so it's a choice of those."

Sacha finished filing and then dunked the nail brush into the polish pot, "Why don't you have both? Isobel-Kayla?" Sacha suggested, "Does Johnny like the names?" he asked whilst concentrating on Jac's nails.

"Yeah he's grown to like them," Jac smiled contently she remembered having a small row with Johnny the other day, "He wants something like Flora…but I like Kayla better least we both agree of on Isobel."

"I think it's cute," Michael said which earned him a weird look off Jac, "Never had you one to talk about babies and stuff."

"Yeah well when there's one growing inside me…kind of makes it obvious that I have too," Jac twitched as the nail brush tickled, "Sorry," she said to Michael.

"Don't worry," Michael put the nail pot on the floor, "So what weird wonderful cravings have you had? Apart from Nutella, Haribo pizzas and chocolate covered bacon?"

"Chocolate with sardines on," Jac admitted going red, "Oh and a sudden love for herbal teas."

"Eww," Michael and Sacha said together they looked at each other and laughed, "How can you like chocolate and sardines?"

"How should I know?" Jac asked defensively, "What my body wants, it gets I guess."

"Hence the numerous jars of Nutella upon Darwin?" Sacha asked he laughed as he remembered being told by Jac to get her a jar and when he went into the Darwin staff room he found two cupboards full of Nutella.

"Yeah," Jac answered she rested the jar on her belly she ate with her free hand which proved difficult, so she gave up and watched Sacha, "How's things with Chrissie?" Jac asked concerned.

"Not sure…since Tim's passing she's been cut off," Sacha answered he then started on Jac's ring finger, he dunked the nail brush into the pot, "How about you and Johnny?" Sacha asked.

"We're getting there…I think," Jac smiled, "He asked me to move in with him."

"What did you say?" Sacha asked grinning hoping for the right answer, Michael cranked his head up.

"I'm thinking… what do you think?" she asked both Sacha and Michael.

"If it's being offered to you Jac…go for it," Michael advised he then moved onto her toe, "You gotta let the bad stuff go."

Jac sighed heavily so much had happened to her, it made her wonder if she really could trust Johnny to be there through it all, "What if I turn out like my mum?" she didn't feel ashamed about asking this in front of Michael and Sacha but had seen what Paula had done and she knew they wouldn't say anything. Both men put the brushes back into the pots in sync and looked up at Jac.

"You're going to make a fantastic mum Jac…like I said before I think you'll make a brilliant mum, but I don't think I know you will," Sacha saw Jac's eyes go sparkly and her lips twitched a bit, "Don't let what happened with you and your mum…make you think you'll be the same. We know you won't be like her and so does she," Sacha pointed to Jac's bump.

"Besides Naylor you've got all the support you need," Michael added in, "You've got us, Maconie, Effanga, Elliot, heck even Serena's been doing her part…you're not alone Jac remember that."

"What if I end up doing what she did?" Jac asked all these questions were brewing in her mind, "What if I suddenly get bored and decide I know I'll do what my mum did to me."

"Really? You think we'd let that happen to you?" Sacha asked scolding her but in a playful way, "Trust me that won't happen, because you won't let it and we certainly won't let it right Michael?"

"Trust me I've seen firsthand what she done to you Jac," Michael reminded her, "I won't ever let that happen to your little girl and I won't let it happen to you at all."

"Good," Jac smiled to herself then the two men continued with their pampering, "I find it weird imagining what it's going to be like to see her and…it just seems unreal."

"It will for a few days then it sinks in," Sacha reassured, "It seems scary I know Jac…but nothing scares you you're hard as nails Naylor."

"IniaNaylor," Jac corrected, "Johnny's sister," she concluded, "But I was wondering Johnny gets godmothers I get godfathers," she had to figure out how to say it, "Would you two…be…would you two…be godfathers?" she finally spat out and her cheeks burnt red feeling embarrassed about asking.

"Wow," Michael looked up grinning, "Course I will every child needs a foreign family member who else will teach her to eat herself sick?" Michael winked which made Jac laugh.

"Jac," Sacha looked at her, "I would be honoured," he looked close to tears, "Because someone will need to teach her about banter," Sacha winked which again made Jac laugh, "Right I'm doing with the first hand," Sacha signalled for her to change hands.

"Change feet," Michael commanded Jac put her painted nailed foot up on the arm rest and twitched again as Michael started to paint.

"Sorry," Jac repeated from last time, "You two do a good job…I can save a lot of money doing this," Jac looked at her painted nailed left hand, "Unless this is just a one day service."

"For you Jac anytime," Sacha smiled, "You know I could never picture you with the belly and everything…but now it's like you've always suited that image."

"What fat ankles and fat belly?" Jac asked sounding insulted, "Charming."

"What it's true," Sacha defended his point, "You suit being pregnant…it sounds weird but you do."

"Well I guess that's a good thing," Jac rubbed her belly, "Better than not suiting it."

"Right that is you done," Michael finished off and then Jac waited for Sacha to finish, "Sacha's right you do suit being pregnant."

"When I look back that Whinnie The Pooh thing was funny," she thought back to not long ago when Michael mocked her for being able to get down.

"_Up, down, up, w__hen I__ up, down and touch the ground, it puts me in the mood, u__p, down and touch the ground, in the mood for food_," Sacha and Michael both sang.

"Alright then your Disney song would be: _Look for the Bare Necessities, the simple Bear Necessities, forget about your worries and your strife," _Jac sang which made Sacha mock looking insulted, "And yours," she looked at Michael,_"__Everybody wants to be a cat,__because a cat's the only cat__, __who knows where it's at;__while playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,__'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat, everybody digs a swingin' cat." _

"Are you calling me a pussycat?" Michael asked laughing.

"No that's Maconie…I dunno I can just imagine that as your Disney song," Jac explained which collapsed both Michael and Sacha into laughter, "What?"

"Nothing," Sacha composed himself, "You do make laugh Jac."

"Good," Jac looked proud.

"Alright then…I'm done," Sacha said happily he looked very proud of his nail art, "Looking very lovely Ms Naylor."

"Thank you," She said to both Michael and Sacha, "You didn't to do that on your day off."

"What and miss spending time with our favourite surgeon?" Sacha asked and Jac hit his arm.

"Suck up," she winked, "I'm too comfy too move."

"Wait here for a while," Michael suggested, "I'm sure Elliot can step in."

"Yeah but he's too busy drooling over Serena's mum…trust me give him any more leeway they'll be at it," Jac then herself burst into laughter, "OK bad image…let's not talk about Elliot's sex life again."

"Agreed," Michael and Sacha said in unison, "Oh I know the Junior and Registrar song."

They all had the same idea then all grinned, "I Just Can't Wait To Be King."

"Malik defiantly," Michael said.

"No, no, no that was Jac ages ago," Sacha laughed when she glared at him, "Obviously it'll be: I Just Can't Wait To Be Queen."

"Funny," Jac said sarcastically, "I think I'll take you up on that offer of staying here for a while," Jac had got herself really and wasn't wanting to move just yet.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Poor Jac I bullied her a bit with Whinnie The Pooh haha (: hope you enjoyed it's a bit of comedy for you xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Based on the episode Never Let Me Go after Edward gets on the wrong foot with Sacha lmao I actually did not realise it was Edward at the time and I did not like him when he had a go at Sacha. **

**A/N 2: I know Jac wasn't in the episode but just imagine she was please (:**

Jac walked outside to find Sacha sat at one of the picnic benches, her plan had to go home and read a book; right now Sacha looked lost he was playing with stethoscope and looking through his phone so being a good friend and possibly due to being hormonal Jac strolled over, "Stop doing this to yourself you big softie," Jac sat down next to Sacha and tilted her head, "What's happened?"

"Cancer has happened Jac," Sacha put his phone away and looked at his friend, "My teenage daughter is recovering from Leukemia, but it could come back may not be next month but it could be next week or next year…it's horrible."

Jac looked down at the table and took Sacha's hand, "And if it does Sacha you'll have all of us. Anyway I thought you were trying to be positive?"

"New anaesthetist he just got under my skin," Sacha looked up to see Jac looking confused, "I said I didn't like how he was telling me how to run my ward and then he said I should be running it, and not attending charity meetings like a member of the WI," Sacha took a breath and sighed heavily, "So I told him how Rachel's recovering from Leukemia but it's just got to me."

Jac was furious no one had ago at Sacha not even Johnny or Elliot would get away with shouting at Sacha; so she stood up and zipped up her leather jacket. Sacha looked up, "Where is this bastard?" Jac asked.

"Jac no not in your condition I don't want to look like…" Sacha stood up and followed the fiery redhead, "Jac no…Jac come back," he caught up with Jac, "Jac don't do anything OK he'll think I run to women or something."

"No one has ago at you not under my watch," Jac snarled and walked back into Holby, Sacha tried to keep up with her but even in her condition she was still quicker. Jac stormed into AAU and marched up to Mary-Claire, "Aneathetist where is he?" Jac asked Mary-Claire.

"Urmm," Mary-Claire looked around, "Why?"

"Just tell me," Jac felt her hormones changing and it was dangerous to disagree when she was like this.

"Jac," Sacha finally caught up with her breathing heavily, "I don't need you to look after me."

"Like I said no one shouts at you and gets away," Jac spotted Harry and Edward, "Oi," she shouted to Edward.

"Can I help?" Edward asked he noticed the anger on Jac's face, "Sorry who are you?"

"Jac," Sacha grabbed her wrist, "Don't…not in your condition I don't need-"

"Shh," Jac cut him off and continued her iciest glare on Edward, "More than anyone I have met, worked with he does not deserve shit off someone like you."

"Jac-"

"Shh…you are going to apologize and you are going to do it now because this man," Jac pointed to Sacha, "Is the most kind hearted man I have ever met, he would forgive his worst enemy, jump under a bus to save his family…he does not need you telling him how to run AAU, or having the mick taken out of him because he's trying to fundraise to save his daughter, but I bet you haven't got kids so you'd know about it."

"Actually I do one daughter," Edward argued back, "Who are you?"

"Ms Naylor it's our fault in the first place," Mary-Claire pointed to herself and Harry, "OK we wound Mr Leevy up…Edward stepped in to save us and it's our fault."

"Figures," Jac laughed, "Apologize now," Jac demanded off Edward.

"Not until you tell me who on earth you think you are," Edward said annoyed back.

"Jac Naylor CT/GS Consultant on Darwin Ward now apologize," Jac stepped back to stand next to Sacha who was speechless, "I'm sure I can give Serena a few reasons to sack you."

"Jac," Sacha said quietly, "I don't need you standing up for me…look I'm happy to forget if you are," Sacha said to Edward and he held out his hand.

"First of all I'm sorry I did not mean to upset you," Edward put his hands in his pockets, "Second I was just standing up for them because, they were having a laugh…if I knew you were stressed about your daughter I never would've said what I said and thirdly," Edward looked at Jac, "I don't need you telling me to say sorry."

"Would have you apologized?" Jac asked.

"Of course…I'm not a bully," Edward shook Sacha's hand, "Good looking misses you've got there," he whispered in his ear.

"Oh now we're not married," Sacha laughed, "She's more like my sister…who did not need to do that."

"Needed someone to take my anger out on," Jac shrugged, "Johnny's had the load so far…he's the reason I'm hormonal in the first place."

"You won't really stitch him up to Serena right?" Harry asked Jac, "She's not easy on newbies."

"As long as he doesn't upset Sacha again," Jac gave Edward a glare to show that she was serious, "Then no," Jac smiled sarcastically and walked off.

"I am so sorry I spoke to her and then she just-"

"I get it you're good friends…I honestly didn't mean to upset you though," Edward said.

"Anyway Sacha we need to speak to screwdriver man…he's a bit urmm down," Mary-Claire said to Sacha, "His date stood him up."

"Jac Naylor the one woman apart from Ms Campbell, you do not want to get on the wrong side of," Sacha laughed and watched as his good friend walked away scaring an F1 in the process. "There's a warning for you."

**A/N: No idea where that came from but I hope you like it! xx**


End file.
